


Letting Go of The Past

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [15]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is swept up in his memories. This is the 15th story in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of The Past

Cody let out a sigh and rolled over onto his side. With all the talk about memories at supper that night, his own had been stirred up. Feeding the baby animals on the family farm back in Iowa. Fishing with his older brother Samuel. Riding on a horse for the first time. Sailing with friends on the Mississippi River. Lively discussion around the dinner table. Coon hunting at night. Singing hymns and swapping stories around the fire before bed. 

A thread of sadness knifed through him. Those happy times were gone now. His pa and Samuel were both dead. Difficult times had hardened his ma’s heart. She rarely smiled or laughed anymore. Cody hated that she had to work so hard to support his siblings, even though he sent money home every time he got paid. 

He rolled onto his back and sighed again. He tried hard not to linger on the past. It hurt too much to think about his pa and Samuel, and how happy his family used to be. 

Cody blinked back tears and swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. He would always miss his pa and Samuel, but he had to let go of the past, and live in the present. Having Teaspoon, Emma, and the other riders helped him to do that.


End file.
